


Boba and Burgers

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Mabel takes Ford to one of her favorite restaurants.





	Boba and Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Month of Mabel 2018.

“So,” asked Ford, as he and Mabel got out of the car, “where was it you wanted to take me to again?”

“Boba and Burgers,” answered Mabel. “It’s this fast food place that serves hamburgers and bubble tea!”

“Bubble tea?” asked Ford. “Never heard of it.”

Mabel’s eyes opened wide. “Ohmigosh, you’re missing out. Let’s get you inside pronto!”

Bubble tea, as it turned out, was a sweet, milky drink with tapioca bits at the bottom. “Those are the boba!” said Mabel.

“Interesting,” replied Ford. The burgers, as it turned out, were much like the ones he used to buy in college, back when he needed a quick meal to fuel all-night study sessions. He was overcome by a wave of nostalgia.

“So whaddya think?” asked Mabel, kicking her feet under the table. “Do you like it?”

“I think so, yes.” Ford smiled. “Thank you, Mabel.”


End file.
